


Goblin's Song

by SmuttySkitty



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb deserves the world, F/F, F/M, It’s not a ship fic, M/M, Nott is best mom, mermaid, savior love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySkitty/pseuds/SmuttySkitty
Summary: When a stranger starts to help the group with a mission given to the Mighty Nein from The Gentlemen that seems to go high wire with this stranger bringing something none of them had ever thought of. Why does this stranger keep getting under everyone's skin yet never mutter a word.





	Goblin's Song

It was another night at the Leaky Tap; quiet but still shoddy as it always tends to be when that annoying group that made this place their home base is not present. The roof is too high, and the inn clearly needs more decor then what little bit they have. The silly dragonborn keeps trying to offer a cloaked person a drink but they keep waving off the barkeep -- not in the mood to drink, the barkeep thinks. 

The cloaked person ducks down their head with long light blue locks falling down onto the bar, closing their eyes to try and relax and wait for those they are tracking.The door groans, and the stranger lifts their head as a loud and noisy group wander in, turning their head as a lavender tiefling comes up beside them, ordering a tables worth of drinks while the others all gather around a table. the stranger leans back slightly, watching as the barkeep hands over the drinks and the tiefling heads to the table with the others.

‘Two tieflings, two humans, a half orc that smells of the sea, halfing...no that’s not right, goblin maybe? I’ll have to get closer to tell and that big one has the be that aasimar I was told about. I thought they had a kenku child from my last report….odd’ The stranger stands from the bar, leaving a few copper just for letting them take up space at the bar. The blue tiefling comes up to the stranger, causing them to take a step back and the hood to fall, revealing a pale blue woman with sea green eyes and dark blue hair that fades to a light blue at the ends. Fin-like ears barely poking out of the large braid. She puts out her hands and shakes her head, as the blue tiefling gets closer to her.

“Would you like to have a drink with us? I’m Jester!” Jester gets into the woman’s face, who is backing away from Jester, holding up her hands. She slips past Jester and turns to dart out, only to be stopped by the lavender tiefling blocking her with a sly grin on his face, winking just slightly. The woman glares at him and walks away and out of the bar, grumbling the whole time.

Molly stares slightly as the door closes behind the strange woman before going back to the table, sitting down next to Caleb and Jester. Fjord rolls his eyes as they all settle down for the night and drink their beers. Molly slowly wraps his arm around Caleb’s hips, pulling him closer.

“So did anyone else think that woman was strange?” Molly sighs, leaning his head on to Caleb’s shoulder.

The group was tired but they were winding down for the evening, discussing what they were going to do tomorrow, which would possibly include going to go see The Gentleman. So they all brush the thoughts of the strange woman out of their head, dismissing her as an ordinary encounter.

Molly, however, couldn't quite gets her out of his head and how she ignored his charm. He looks over to Caleb and sighs. “Caleb,” he asks, “have you ever heard of a race that has fins for ears or something like fins?” 

Fjord looks over at Molly, his eyes widen slightly.“You said fins?”

“Yeah, why? Does that sound like something you know??” Molly leans on the table, giving Fjord an odd look.

Fjord shrugs and looks down at the table, brows furrowing. “There was a story about mermaids, but I didn’t think it was real -- I didn’t have any reason to think otherwise. Though I heard they couldn’t leave the water,” he muses, “not without something strong to keep water close to them or something like that.” 

Fjord bites on his thumb drawing a small amount of blood; everyone sighs loudly and start to head up to their rooms, murmuring between themselves. Jester laments about losing Kiri as she heads up the stairs, Yasha reminding her that it was for the best for the young Kenku. Molly kisses Caleb’s cheek before heading up to his shared room with Fjord, giving Caleb space and time with Nott. 

Once their companions disperse, Fjord leans over the table, his voice hushed. “Do you think that woman could of been a mermaid?”

“Nein, if she was one, she would need to have water on her, so she wouldn’t dry out.” Caleb chewed his lower lip as he tried to recall if he had anything else, any stories about mermaids that could stay without water.

“Think she was as damp and sweaty like you-know-who?” Nott chipped in as she took a swig from her flask, watching both Fjord and Caleb. Fjord looked like someone has asked him something stupid like ‘why is water wet’, while Caleb kept staring into space, gears turning in his brain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The woman slowly walks though Zadash, pulling her hood back over her head, tucking the fins back into her hair. She fidgets with the small amulet around her neck, it was rather simple in design with a carving of a wave in the middle. She smiles as she keep wandering the streets; most of the crownguards know her and leave her be, they know who she is attached to. 

As the clouds clear and the moonlight gives the city a sliver glow she nearly dances to the Evening Nip, waving at the two guards and just about floating down to the true bar. A crazed-looking young gnome with curly hair and a big chinstrap beard come up to her and grins. She flicks his forehead, causing the tabaxi behind him to laugh loudly and drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the bar. The man in the back places his head into his hands, shaking just slightly; trying to calm his laughter from seeing Dweez get flicked from what most would think is the most harmless person in his troupe. The woman flattens her right hand and brushes two fingers across it twice, sticking her tongue at Dweez.

“Limonea! Leave him alone.” 

She pouts slightly and walks over to the man at the table, her body language shifting to a happier mood. She puts her two pointer fingers together, pulls them apart, then puts her right finger on her temple and pulls it away to form a circle. 

“No ‘buts’ my dear, you know better. I take it the Mighty Nein are back from the little mission I sent them on?” 

She nods and shrugs slightly, circling around the table. She smiles up at a goliath women; who mildly smiles back. She sits down beside The Gentleman, shifting so neither are touching but able to allow the boud to open and share what she has seen from the bar and the walk over in the moonlight. 

He sighs gently as he closes the bond; yanking on the amulet around her neck. “Watch yourself little one,” he chides, “I am going to be sending you on a mission with them. Do not let them know what you are, you are mine and mine alone.” 

She turns away from him, mildly pulling away; the goliath woman lifts her up and sits her down at a table with the tabaxi. Cree wraps a black paw around Limonea’s shoulders soothing her friend from the tiny shivers that now ripple though her. 

“It’s okay, Nea, you can stay with me tonight if you want.” Limonea makes her right hand into a fist and acts like she is knocking. then moves her hand flat to her chest and makes a circle.

The tabaxi chuckles softly to herself, and pats Limonea’s head, making Limonea glare and pout up at her friend. “I think that was a ‘yes please’? Yes I have been learning more but it's still hard without anyone else to do this with.” Cree nuzzles Nea ever so softly and guides her back up and out of the Evening Nip, letting Nea dance in the moonlight even if it's not as bright as it gets earlier in the morning. 

Both of them make their way to a small shack on the outskirts of town, nearly pushed up to the city wall. Cree unlocks the door and moves aside to let Nea dart to a large wooden tub, that clearly no one used to wash anything in. 

Nea strips off her cloak and the few light brown robes that cover her more normal wear -- a short treated leather skirt with slits up both sides, a shell belt that had a mix of shell and coral that ranged from plain to black coral that dangles down to her knees, and a under shirt that ended right under her breasts, showing six long marks that ran on either side of her chest. She jumps into the tub, nearly sinking in with a loud sigh. Cree looks away as magic fills the room with a soft blue light as Nea’s legs are pulled together with a darker blue skin and scales, fins form from her toes and the marks on her chest open up causing her to take a deep breath of air and sigh deeply. The skirt she wore now shifted to cover her over the base of her tail. 

“Feel better?” Cree leans on the tub making sure Nea was fully shifting before starting to strip down herself and ready for bed, Nea makes a low chatter like sound that of a happy cat. “Well leave a light on.” Nea lifts a small rock that sat in her tub, touching it softly and lighting the Bioluminescence that lived on this rock; leaving the room in a soft light that will fade come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this, I hope to get more written and posted...
> 
> Thanks to Chronicle (Rosaria) on the Widomauk discord for beta'ing for me!


End file.
